King Black Dragon
The King Black Dragon, commonly referred to as KBD, is a three-headed dragon located in his lair deep in the Wilderness. The King Black Dragon has a combat level of 276, which makes him one of the strongest dragons in Old School RuneScape. Players should not take this foe lightly, and they should always take an Anti-dragon shield as his dragonfire breath is very deadly without protection. The King Black Dragon can also be killed as an alternative for a black dragon slayer assignment. Although he will always fight back when attacked, he has gotten bored over the centuries from adventurers attacking him as he revealed to his good friend, Bob the Cat. While going to the King Black Dragon's lair is entered from within the Wilderness, his lair itself is not part of the Wilderness, so completion of the Wilderness Diary does not double or note his bone drops. In addition, the KBD does not count towards a black dragon slayer assignment given by Krystilia. Players can pay 50,000 coins from their inventory to open an instanced version of the KBD lair (right-click Private option on lever), where it will be inaccessible by other players. However, once players leave, the instance will expire and they will have to pay 50,000 coins to open another instance. If players leave any items in the instance, they will disappear. This means that if a player dies or disconnects while inside a KBD instance, their items will not be retrievable. King Black Dragon respawn time is 10 seconds. Reaching the KBD WARNING: As the KBD Lair is located in the Wilderness, watch out for player killers! .]] *The burning amulet can be used to get to the KBD lair fast. It teleports you just south-east of the fenced area containing the entrance. This is the most reliable way to get there. *From Edgeville, players can bring an axe to make a Waka canoe, which requires 57 Woodcutting, at the canoe station and take it to the Wilderness. Upon arrival, the player will have to trek westward past some green dragons on the southern end of the Lava Maze before going slightly north-west toward the western part of the Lava Maze where some fenced lesser demons are. Enter their cage, and there is a ladder that will take you down to some aggressive poisonous spiders where a lever is pulled to finally arrive at the KBD's lair. *Wilderness Obelisks can also be used to get there. Be wary that using them makes the player more susceptible to encountering high-level monsters or PK'ers. Players who complete the hard Wilderness Diary can choose the obelisk they wish to teleport to. The obelisk closest to the KBD's lair is level 44. The nearest obelisk can be accessed if the player teleports to the Corporeal Beast area via a games necklace, exits the cave, and runs south-east to the obelisk. *North-west of Ardougne Castle, there's a lever that can be pulled that takes the player to Deserted Keep. From there, the player needs to slash some spider webs to get out, and head southward to a long fence and follow it either east or west to an opening. If following it east, then beware of the Chaos Elemental. Once out, trek westward past the northern end of the Lava Maze before going slightly south-west toward the western part of the Lava Maze where some fenced lesser demons are. Enter their cage, and there's a ladder that will take you down to some aggressive poisonous spiders where a lever is pulled to finally arrive at the KBD's lair. *The Ice Plateau or Ghorrock Teleport is among the fastest ways to get there. After teleporting, the player should run south-west to the gate opening, and run south-east to some fenced lesser demons on the west side of Lava Maze. Enter the cage, and there's a ladder that takes you down to some aggressive poisonous spiders where a lever is pulled to finally arrive at the KBD's lair. *The Arceuus spellbook's teleportation spell, Cemetery Teleport, can be used to get to the KBD lair. It teleports you to the Forgotten Cemetery, just south of the KBD lair. The battle The King Black Dragon can also poison and reduce the player's stats as well as inflict damage, so antipoison (Super antipoison is preferred) and stat-restoring potions, such as Super restores, are highly recommended. He has three unblockable breath attacks: Poison, Shock, and Freeze. His normal dragonfire has a max hit of 65 with no protection, 15 with the Anti-dragon shield or Dragonfire shield, and completely blocked with both the shield and Antifire potion. Again, his dragonfire is significantly stronger than normal dragonfire, which has a max hit of 65 if unprotected, so players need to be sure they have one of the aforementioned shields equipped at all times. His poison, shock, and freeze breaths can be reduced to 10 damage using either of the said shields. Although an antifire potion reduces 75% of all damage against these three unique attacks, it will only nullify all damage from the normal dragonfire. Thus, the player will be fully protected from the KBD's regular dragonfire with the proper shielding and an antifire, but his special breaths can still deal up to 10 damage. Protect from Magic doesn't protect against or reduce damage of dragonfire when an anti-dragon shield or equivalent is equipped. Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes/Ammunition |} Other |} Gallery King Black Dragon artwork.jpg|A group of players fighting the King Black Dragon as depicted in art. Bob talking to KBD.png|Bob talking to the King Black Dragon. R4ng3rNo0b889 dying.png|R4ng3rno0b889 is killed by the King Black Dragon. Trivia *The King Black Dragon can talk, as seen in A Tail of Two Cats. During the final cutscene, he is visited by Bob the Jagex Cat. During the chat between the King and Bob, R4ng3rNo0b889 attempts to solo the King, is unable to damage him, and is killed in one hit as he had no dragonfire protection at all. *As of an update on 18 February 2016, players can open instances for fighting the King Black Dragon. *As of 13 March 2014, the King Black Dragon has a chance of dropping the Dragon pickaxe. *Prior to the release of Dragon Slayer II, the examine text of the King Black Dragon was The biggest, meanest dragon around. Category:Wilderness Category:Bosses Category:Monsters that do not become tolerant